1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constant-voltage power supply circuit which is able to feed constant voltages to plural loads respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a plurality of constant-voltage power supply circuits in the case where different constant-voltages are required to be fed to separate loads respectively. This combination of the constant-voltage power supply circuits serves as a composite power supply circuit of a multiple-output type which is able to feed constant voltages to plural loads respectively. It tends to be difficult to make such a multiple-output constant-voltage power supply circuit into a single IC chip for some reasons. Accordingly, the reduction in size of the multiple-output constant-voltage power supply circuit is considerably limited.